Episode 6482/6483 (21st February 2013)
Plot Charity and Debbie look forward to exploiting Declan over their contract. Charity then flirts with Declan at the café and it's clear there is chemistry between them. As they meet for lunch, they maintain eye contact as Declan tells Charity that he is considering his options. Charity enjoys the challenge of trying to secure the deal, clearly prepared to carry on playing the game. Later at Home Farm, Charity is flirty towards Declan, but is surprised when he suggests that she should leave. Soon they are hurling insults at one another in a fiery manner. Declan has seen through Charity's plan to secure the deal, but soon their fire turns to passion as they grab one another and kiss passionately. After sleeping together, the pair both neglect to hear the message Robbie leaves on the machine saying Katie will be back. Just as Charity is dressing, Katie arrives home and calls out for Declan. Meanwhile, Cain has stayed over with Moira, and she braces herself for a fight with Adam as she explains that she wants to be with Cain. Adam warns her off snogging him while they are having breakfast, and Moira realises that is the most acceptance she will get from him. Chas is pleased for Moira when she discovers that she has made it up with Cain. Soon afterwards, Moira sticks up for Chas when Debbie insults her. Later, Moira stands her ground with Debbie when she wants her to stay out of her life. Elsewhere, Edna is clearly unwell as recent pressures take their toll, Robbie tries to speak to Debbie but is caught in the middle of her spat with Cain, Paddy is still not accepting of Vanessa, while Bob has a chance with Brenda as he walks her home from Bronte night. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Brian - John Draycott Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and lobby Notes *This hour-long edition is comprised of two separate episodes combined into one. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,120,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns